Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $8$ times $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $9$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (8x - 3) = \color{orange}{9(8x-3)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{9(8x-3)}$ $9(8x-3)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(8x-3)-1$.